


The living together of a cheeky Photographer and a ruthless Crimelord

by Lycianea



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Asphyxiation, BDSM, M/M, Smut, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7645963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycianea/pseuds/Lycianea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihito should have known better...<br/>A collection of one-shots</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don´t touch a crimelord things!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amelita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelita/gifts), [Delmire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delmire/gifts), [Deang_Kast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deang_Kast/gifts).



> A little story in between my other fanfic.  
> Asami was nearly exploding, because of the other story and so I tried, to calm him down :-) So I tried my very first smut story...
> 
> All characters belong to the wonderful Yamane Ayano!

“So, will you now tell me the truth?” the deep voice of the man in front of him snarled. “You are very well aware of who I am and what I´m capable of. Despite of these facts, you have taken something that belongs to me.”

Akihito glared at him. “You wish...I never will give in! You have no right to hold me captive.” He curses as he struggles in his bonds again. His wrists and ankles are caught in leather cuffs, which are attached to hooks at the ceiling and the floor. He hang there like a big human x. And if that wouldn´t be enough, his body was chained up in a leather harness. He follows the very handsome, but at the same time also very dangerous looking man with his eyes and furrowed brows.

“Interesting” the man chuckles. “You are more concerned about being bound, than by the fact you're naked. Oh, my sweet little boy, you will talk. You will sing like a little bird, and when I first have to make you cry. And if you don´t give in soon, you will cry much harder. And of course, I have the right to. As I´ve said before, you have something, that belongs to me, remember?” The man takes Akihitos chin in his hand and forces the boy to look at him.  
“You know, I really don´t want to hurt you.” Of course, this last one was a lie and both of them know it, so Akihito snorts.

“So, what shall it be? Do you really want to scream for me, naughty boy?” the voice dripping with lust and danger.

“No, I don´t and you know that, you bastard!” Akihito yells at him.

“So, why is it I have the feeling, that this is not, what you really want?” A dark chuckle rumbled in a strong, muscled chest, as he stands up behind Akihitos smaller body, one arm being wrapped around his hips, the other one a little bit deeper, carefully but firm stroking over rapidly hardening flesh.

Akihito feels the goosebumps run down his spine and the betraying of his body. “No, NO! Just stop it!” Again he struggles in his bounds.

“But I haven´t started yet” the deep voice whispers into his ear, then he feels a tongue licking at his ear, teeth biting in its lap, then slowly wandering down to his throat, finally a sharp biting at his neck, immediately followed by a soothing tongue.  
Akihito bites his lower lip in order to keep his moaning in, but after a few seconds of being touched by this skilled hands and lips he can´t hold on longer. He leans into the touch, but once he´d done it, the man steppes back immediatly.

“Already so eager for my touch, sweet little pet?” he teases.

“Don´t call me that! And when you think, I would already spill it out, you´re totally wrong!” Hazel eyes flashing into golden ones.

“So be it, then scream for me and beg me for mercy, little boy. And of course, tell me, what I want to know. Perhaps I let go of you...we´ll see.” and with that he reaches Akihitos body again, his mouth sucking on one nipple, teeth biting into it. Akihito winces “no” he whispers “don´t do this...” but it is futile. Hands are roaming over his soft skin, grabbing his round buttcheeks, pressing them, massaging.  
The mouth lets go of his nipple and changes to the other one, licking, suckling, teasing. Akihitos lower lip is swollen from the biting in it. He holds his head to the side to avoid any eye contact, but suddenly a hand grabs his fluffy blond hair and force him, to face his nemesis. Golden eyes are burning into him, then he feels lips crushed onto his own. Before he knows, Akihito lets out a moan. At once taking advantage of the parted lips, a tongue slides in and explores his mouth. He feels his own tongue sucked and bitten, and damned...YES, he loves it to be dominated like this. His moans fill the other ones mouth and are being stifled. His tongue by now swirling around the other, wanting more. His body arching forward to the strong chest covered in a soft shirt.

As the man pulls back, both are panting for air. Then two fingers are pushed into Akis mouth. “Suck” the deep voice commanded. His brain nearly not working anymore, running out the white flag, the young man just does as he was told. Halfclosed eyes are roaming over the strong body before him.  
“Yes, be my good boy.” Then the fingers are removed and the man goes around the smaller body. He fumbles a little above and Akihito feels his arms falling down. His back is being pushed forward, until he´s bend over, his arms stretched up behind him painfully and then he feels his buttcheeks being spread by a strong hand. His body pushed down and held firm, Akihito moanes as one long finger strikes gently over his pucker, pressing forward, through the tight muscle of his hole.  
_'Oh god, why he had to this? And why, the heck, is his own self so damned aroused?'_ He tries to stifle his next moan, but the voice behind him tells otherwise “No, don´t you dare. I want to hear your sweet, sexy voice. I want to hear you moan for me, Akihito.”

“Fuck you!” Akihito pants back.

“Hm, you know, I prefer, to fuck YOU, instead. It´s up to you, how long it will take.” the man purrs and shoves a second finger into Akihitos ass. He slowly works the hole open by alternating pushing gently and ramming back into this tight, sucking opening.  
Akihitos brain giving up, “tilt” blinking on the white flag, he cries out “Please, oh please...”

“Tsk, such a naughty boy already begging, after just a few minutes.” he purrs into Akis ear, then biting his neck. “Please what? I really need you to be more precisely.”

The boy clenches his teeth together.

“Alright. Then it´s my turn to have little fun with you, don´t you think?” He stands tall in front of the bowed body and with slow, lascivious movements he opens his suite pants, freeing his already hard cock, stroking it a few times he orders “just open up, my sweet little pet.”

Akihito tries to drew his head to the site, but a hand fists his hair, and he lets out a cry. With the other hand covering his nose, Aki has no choice, but to open up.

“Suck” the man growls “and perhaps you can cry some pretty tears for me, too. Don´t you think?”

With eyes glaring like cut diamonds Akihito takes the man´s damned big member in his mouth. But as his jaw joints stretch wide open and he tries, to suck and lick at the bulging head, swirl around with his tongue, his resistance flies out of the window. By this time, he´s so aroused, nothing any more matters. He just wants to be filled up, with this monstrous prick. He tries to suck it deeper into his mouth, mourning and panting pushing forward. That earns him a deep chuckle.

“My, my, so eager suddenly...do you want to get fucked in your mouth, pretty boy?”

Aki looks up, lustclouded eyes meeting molted gold. He pulls back, only for a short “yes, yes please...fuck me already.”

“As you wish.” and with that he plunges himself hard into the hot cavern, holding the boys head firm. He draws back and plunged deeper in. Akihito a moaning mess, relaxing his throat to get every inch in. He presses his tongue beneath the cock, to comfort him. His cheeks hollow, his throat bulges, when the thick, long member is deep down inside him. His nose touches the pubic hair and he groans. The vibrations go right to the balls of his tormentor.

“Fuck, you´re so damned hot...and you´re MINE.” the man added with a rough voice. Then he withdraws. Akihito winces “no, please...”

“What is it you want? Do you want me to shove this pretty large cock up to the hilt in your tight little ass? Will you scream for me?”

“Yes, YES, PLEASE...just...”

“No, I want to hear it from your lips, with your words. You know...I´m hard right now, but when you surrender to me, you will get me with all I can give you, sweet little one. I told you before and now it is time for you. BEG ME!” The man growls and this alone lets Akihitos own cock twitching in arousal, nearly coming only from this voice and the power behind.

“Oh you fucking sick bastard!” Akihito looks up at him with the last of his strength left. He´s drowning in the fire of now amber eyes, filled with lust. He remarks the smirk covering this sinful lips. And then he gives in. Totally. With new strength, but submitting to his fate he says “please, fuck me into oblivion. I need you, deep inside me. Buried to the hilt...give it to me and ravish me, please...Asami.”

And Asami does, what he´s asked for. He goes around Akihitos bode once more, strikes the pucker with his swollen dick. Akihito chants “Pleasepleaseplease” and Asami, not able to hold back, rams home into this fucking hot, thight asshole to the hilt.

Akihito screams. “ A-As-sami. Oh god, yes...fuck me, please...I need you...deep in me...ooohww.”

Oh and Asami does exactly this, what the little wildcat asked for: he ravished his body, stroking his member every time over the sweet spot inside the lithe body in front of his eyes. His gaze is glued to the sight, his cock sliding into the tight hole and then withdrawn until only the tip of his dick insight the hot embrace. He thrusts home, Akithito screaming his name. YES, this was exactly what he wanted. “Louder, so I can hear you” he snarls, as he´s ravishing this sweet hole.

“O-oh god...p-please...f-fuck m-me in-into oblivion.” Akihito pants, his back arching, hips thrown backwards to get as much of Asamis dick, as possible. But suddenly Asami withdrew.

“So, will you tell me, what I want to know?”

“YES, YES, PLEASE PUT BACK IN AND I TELL YOU EVERYTHING YOU WANT...PLEEEAAASSSE.”

“Of course, my little bird.” Asami whispers into his ear and pushes himself into the small body. Again and again. Akihito´s panting, crying. “Oh God, so good...deeper...harder...please...give it to me.” His climax is rising, Asami pounding into his ass with an unbelievable speed. His hips are hold tight and he knows the next day, there will be bruises all over it, but fuck, who cares?  
“Oh God...A-Asami...I...I´m c-coming”

“Not yet” Asami snarles and stops in his movements.  
“Oh no...pl...please...let me come, please Asami.” Akihito cries.  
“Damned...what do you want? I give it to you, just please, please let me come.” Aki begs.

Asami snarls “You know, damned well, what I want to know, my little Akihito” and with that, he rams home.

Akihito screams “Asami...pl- please...I tell you everything, but please let me come...please?” he asks with a soft voice.

And for once Asami shows mercy. He ravishes the lithe body, makes him quiver and Akihito couldn´t resist. His cum shots out of his dick, covering his chest and the floor. His hole clenches Asamis prick and with a guttural grunt he´s filling up the tight hole with his cum.

Asami is lost in his feelings. Oh god, this boy is just so amazing. Never before he had felt the need, to satisfy anyone, but himself. But this boy is just admirable. He wants to wreck him, without hurting him. And at the same time he isn´t able to hold back, because this little minx is begging for more and more. So he fucks him, he´s feeling his own climax rise and he bend back as he shoots his cum into the tight hole. He let´s out a guttural growl as he withdraw his dick.

Panting above the smaller body he asks “so, will you tell me now, or do you need another lesson?”

Hanging in his shackles, Akihito pants “...just, please...help me up.”

Asami loosens the restrains and held Akihito close to his body, soothing his skin, lips wandering from Akihitos back up to his neck, to his ear. His head is being drawn back and hot, sinister lips crushes against his own. Akihito gives in at once, melting in this heated kiss.

“God damned, Asami...your cigarettes and lighter are in my room, in my photographers bag...really, you should have known this.”


	2. When a crimelord takes revenge...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and the charachters decide to go their own way in the middle of the story.
> 
> Akihito is searching for something. Maybe a certain crimelord has the answer for this problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yepp, I know, this should be a oneshot in a series, but somehow it works better this way...so...just enjoy ;-)

„AAASAMIIII“ Akihito`s scream can be heard in the whole penthouse. “Where do you have put my pocky? This is NOT funny!”

Asami otherwise chuckles. He finds it indeed very funny to watch his little wildcat storming through one room, after another in search of his beloved sweets. He reminds him of a little tiger cub, on his first hunt, all fur fluffed up, claws bared, and trying to roar like grown up big cat. Unfortunately for Akihito, he looks just adorable in this state of mood. The only things, really threatening are his wonderful hazel eyes, flashing with fierce as he´s wreaking havoc in every room in search of his pocky.

“You did this on purpose,” Akihito storms towards Asami with a forefinger pointing at the man, stubbing his strong chest with it, several times. The older man only rises up an eyebrow.

“Really, my little kitten, I don´t know, what you´re talking about.” The amused glint in his eyes telling an other story.  
Akihito looks the third time behind the couch, under the cushions, and the shelves only stand on their same spots than before, because of their weight.

“That´s bullshit and you know it. I bought a whole package and stored it up in the kitchen. One of the places, you nearly never use...except for the refrigerator and the coffee machine. And as I have bought the sweets yesterday, even I will not eat a whole package in one damned day.”

Asami is sitting totally relaxed, on the couch in their living room. The mandatory Dunhill dangling from his lips and a glass of Bourbon on the table in front of him. Lazily he takes a deep puff of his cigarette.  
“Maybe, I indeed know, where your sweets have vanished...”

At once Akihito is at his side, one foot drumming the floor, hands on his hips and brows furrowed.  
“Maybe...sure,” he snorts.

Asami calmly looks up, a mischievious grin on his lips.

“Oh no, don´t you dare, Asami. You know what? I go and by a new one!” With that Akihito turns around and walks towards the door.

“Have you taken a look at your watch? I´m afraid, you won´t find an open store right now.” The smirk is getting a little bit sadistic.

Akihito huffs and returns to the couch, letting his body drop down beside his crimelord, head resting against his shoulder. “So, what is it this time, you want, bastard?”

Asami raises a brow. “What is that? No fighting?”

“You won´t believe it, but even me gets grown up.”

Asami chuckles. “Really? That remains, to be proved.” After a short pause he adds “as you´re an adult now, you can come up with a surprise for me. Don´t you think?”

“Hey, I said grown up, not getting a top!” He feels the body beside him rumble more than before. Confused he frowns his brows. _'What? Why is the bastard laughing?'_ Then it hits him, and a soft groan left his lips. Has he really just implied to be a sub? Great! “Oh, shut up!” and with a low voice “I really should think first, before opening my mouth...sometimes.”

“Indeed.”

“Just wait, we will see, who laughs last. Ok, you will get your surprise. Under ONE condition.”

“Oho, are you actually daring me? But fine, since you were such a good boy the last minute, I will listen to your request.”

Akihito sits up with his knees on the couch and locks eyes with Asami. “It´s _NOT_  a request. I mean, what I´ve said...I only do it under one condition. Is this really so much asked of you? Don´t you trust me?”  
Asami looks in these beloved eyes of his boy, shining bright as ever, but he also sees the disappointment and hurt hidden behind. He sighs inwardly. Akihito needs to HEAR from time to time, that Asami trusts him. Even if the young man knows this. Akihito is the type to talk about feelings, Asami is the type to show them through his actions. Mostly they understand each other perfectly, accepting each other in and with their own ways, but sometimes his kitten needs a little more.  
He stubs out his cigarette and cups Akihito´s face in his hand. “What is your condition?” he asks with a soft voice.

“You aren´t allowed, to touch me,” Asami rises an eyebrow “for the first 15 minutes.” Akihito continues.  
Asami nods with a small smile shining in his eyes. He leans forward and with a husky voice he whispers in Akihitos ear.“This should be no problem.” Then he slides his tongue over the ear. Biting and kissing he travels down to Akis throat, his tongue slowly circling the sensible flesh.  
Akihito leans in to the touch with a soft moan. His heart beating wild in his chest.  
“Thank you, Asami,” he whispers, then searching for the mans lips for a hungry kiss. As usual neither can let go easy and so both are panting as the finally brake apart.

“You´re in for 15 veeeery long minutes, Asami.” And with a last kiss on Asamis nose tip he goes to the master bedroom. “Don´t you dare looking and destroying your surprise.”

Asami leans back on the couch. He´s curious of what his little wildcat is up to. Akihito is one of the few people who really can surprise him. Mostly in the unexpected moments or situations. Maybe it´s time and he should give him more credit. Asami knows, that Akihito is restless and very professional, when it comes to his job. But this doesn´t make it less dangerous. Perhaps he can convince his boy, hm, young man?, to have at least one bodyguard around him. If there is someone in his security team, who is in Akihito´s age and, even better, fit in parkour? _'I think, this could work. And it´s a compromise. When did I make the last one?'_ He can´t remember and once more, he's astonished, how his life has changed, and actually is changing, since Akihito stepped into it.  
He´s interrupted in his thoughts by a voice, coming from the master bedroom.

“Will you please close your eyes for a minute?”

“This will cost you extra.” Asami smirks.

“Oh please.” Akihito rolls his eyes. “Just tell me, when you have closed your eyes.”

“Come on, kitten, I´m waiting.” Asami says with a husky voice.

Akihito peeks around the corner. Asami sits relaxed on the couch, eyes closed, his legs crossed and one arm over the backrest and one over the side.  
_'This man really drives me out of my mind one day. He´s so damned handsome and every time he knows, what he wants and how he gets it...not only from me. I only wish, he would trust me a little bit more...in myself and in my abilities.'_ He huffs inwardly. ' _Perhaps I just should talk to him one more time. But first...time for a surprise...oh Asami, this time, I´m not the only one, who will suffer.'_ A grin on his face, he enters the living room. He draws the table to the side, to have a little more space. Then he connects his mp-3-player with the hi-fi equipment and grabs the remote control. After dimming the light and lighting some candles, he snatches Asami´s glass of the table. Then he goes behind Asami and whispers “Please take place in the middle of the couch, then you can open your eyes, old man and just enjoy.” With the last words, he presses the Bourbon in Asami´s hand and pushes the play button.

Asami does what he was asked for and opens his eyes. As soon, as he sits in position, he felt his glass being pressed in his right hand. A little bit irritated he looks at it, but then he mentions, that the table is missing. He smirks, thinking, _'hm, so he wants to strip for me.'_  
When the music begins to play, he looks out for his boy. And he isn´t disappointed. His kitten has taken him once again by surprise. Instead of a slowly walking Akihito from behind, there comes a “kitten” crawling around. On Akihito`s head there are two cat-ears peering up. A smile appears unconsciously on Asami´s mouth, as Akihito with light swinging hips slowly crawls up his legs, then sits, knees beside his tights, on his lap. His body is dressed in a short slim net-shirt, which ends a few inches above his navel. His tights are covered in one of his skinny jeans. Nothing really special, but nevertheless very hot. Even hotter, as he begins a lap-dance with Asami beneath him. Asami swallows, his left hand is twitching and he has to remind himself of this “no touching” thing. _'Damned,'_ he thinks, _'he looks so cute and so hot.'_ Asami grits his teeth together. _'Just another 13 minutes, then it´s my turn.'_

In opposite to him, Akihito begins to touch him, as he takes of Asami´s tie and oh so slowly opens one button, after the other of his shirt, until his bare chest lays free in front of Akihito. His kitten leans back, letting his hips more swinging and his pert little ass gliding over Asami´s crotch again and again, then leaning in and Asami feels lips and a tongue worshiping his chest.  
Asami swallows again. Heat is rising in his body with full speed. His left hand twitching more, his right holds the glass so tight, he´s afraid of crushing it. A low growl leaves his lips and Akihito begins to smile. _'This little minx.'_ Asami thinks half amused, half cursing. But he has to admit, that it´s really, really hard to resist, to just pull his kitten to him and kiss him senseless. Instead he takes a sip from his drink, gives Akihito one of his usual smirks and tries to relax.

Meanwhile Akihito lets his tongue glide over his chest. His lips letting light kisses all over it, his hands roam over his back and through his hair. Slowly Akihito trails above the muscles, up to his throat, nibbling and lightly biting, then up to his cheeks, gently kissing, and finally came to rest on his mouth, softly biting in Asami´s lip, asking for entrance. Asami slowly opens and Akihito draws back, “No touching, you remember?”, before he leans back in and lets his tongue slide into the cavern of Asamis mouth.  
Another growl escapes the older man´s lips. He lets Akihito explore his mouth, trying to hold his own tongue as still, as possible. His eyes are closed to small slits, still locked with his kitten´s. He can see, the amusement there, but also his blown pupils and he knows, that Akihito is not less aroused than himself. As Akihito lets go of his lips, both are panting. Akihito leans back, his hands slowly wander down his own body, to his ass, then he leans back a little more, hands resting on Asami´s tights for support, and he heaves his hips to Asami.  
“You may open up, bastard.” he whispers only loud enough, to hear. Asami leans to the side and sets his glass on the floor, after finishing his drink in one go. He licks over his lips and slowly he opens the buttons of Akihitos jeans. He takes his time and savors every second. Sweat is building in his neck and on his brow. But he finally manages it, to get all buttons open, without touching his boy.  
_'Just a few minutes more, and then...oh, sweet, little kitten...you´re in trouble.'_ He really manages a smirk.

“Oh, when you´re in such a good mood...what about,” Akihito gets up on his knees, grabs Asami´s hands and pushes the thumbs beside his hips into the pants, “helping me, to get these down, too?” he asks with an innocent smile.

“Akihito, you know you are in trouble, don´t you?” Asami half purrs, half growls, as he pushes down the pants. As it was at Akihito´s knees, he gasps, ' _what the hell?'_. He takes a second look, then he commands with a rough voice, “stand up!” Akihito obeys, his eyes are laughing, but also show lust and a not only little bit of pride, knowing, he has Asami once more gotten totally by surprise.  
Asami tears the pants down and Akihito steps out. “Turn around,” comes the next growl and Akihito shivers. He drops back onto his knees and slowly, oh so slowly, he turns around, his butt swinging in front of Asami´s eyes. But this is not, where these eyes rest, no. There is swinging another “thing” in front of his nose, a cute, fluffy cat-tail, matching in color the ears. Akihito looks back, "like it?"  
And this is the moment Asami snaps. He grasps Akihito around his waste and pulls him in and chest down onto the couch, cute little ass with this adoring utensil high up in the air.  
“Indeed...my, cute, sweet, adorable little kitten,” he purrs and then bites down at one cheek, hard. Akihito yelps, “Asami, damned, be a little...,” the rest of what he was going to say, changes in a loud moan, as Asami begins to play with “his” tail.

“Interesting,” Asami muses. “I know, that cats like to be caressed at their root of their tail. But that they begin to mewl, when one lightly plays _WITH_ their tail, that´s new to me.” As he ends, a devilish smirk appears on his lips. “Playtime, my little wildcat.”

“Oh God, Asami, no, NO don´t play with my taiiii...,” Akihito´s ending a sentence the second time in a moan, mixed up with a whine. He pushes his butt back against Asami´s ministrations of the plug, who holds his tail in place. “Oh fuck...just...don´t you dare, to stop,” he pants.  
Of course Asami is totally in for this plea. He tugs at the tail and begins to draw circles. Slowly pushing it in a bit more, while circling and suddenly Akihito bends his back, hissing, “yesssss...moooore...pleeaassse.”

“What do you want, my kitten? Shall I play a little bit longer with this? Do you want me to play with your tail, until you come? Oh, and don´t think, I will allow you, to touch yourself.” Asami purrs into Akihito´s ear. “So tell me, what do you want?”

Akihito moans and pants under his touches and playing with the butt-plug. “A-asa-mi...I want you, to play with me. J-just as you do...you make me crazy every time and you know it, you bastard...” Akihito pants, “MY bastard.” Akihito turns his head back, to look at him, his eyes blown wide with pleasure and desire. “So just do, whatever you want,” he whispers.

“As you wish, my cute kitten.” And so Asami bends down to lick and bite Aki´s cheeks in turn. After every hard bite, he lets his tongue slide above the spot and soothes the pain, just to bite in another. Akihito´s moans getting louder, as pain turns into pleasure. And he wants more, so much more.  
“Asami...oh please...just...”

“Yes? What...just?” Asami´s voice is dark and tempting.

Akihito growls, “fuck me, bastard, ravish me.” And with a soft voice he adds “I´m yours, I always was yours...and you know it very well.” With these words he lets go of his stubborn behavior, only wanting to feel Asami and so he submits himself to the strong hands of his crimelord, his bastard... _'yes, 'He´s MINE, as I´m HIS'_.

Asami feels the boys body relax and a small smile appears on his lips. He travels up with his tongue, sliding along the spine, whispering sweet kisses over the silky skin.  
“Oh my little kitten...now you´re really my _KITTEN_ ,” he breathes, and again he tugs and swirls the tail around, what earns him a moan. His ministrations getting rougher, Asami whispers with a hoarse voice, “you really want to come, by this tail? You know, that I will have you after that. I will slick your sweet already opened pucker with my tongue, rimming your ass.”

Akihito pushes back, a boneless mess, sweat glistening on his body. He looks so beautiful and so sweet, with his ears, and tail, moaning and panting like a real kitten. Asami is mesmerized by this view. “My beautiful Akihito, moan for me. Let me hear your voice. Let me hear what pleasure I give you.”

“God, Asami...let me cum, please. And then I want to feel you inside me, you, to fill me up...completely.” Akihito pants. “I want to be messed up by you.” And with a growl he adds, “and I want to mess up you, too.”

Asami lets out a low growl by himself. “As you wish.” And with this, he caresses Akihitos member, simultaneously ramming the buttplug in his ass. Drawing out and pushing it back full force, over and over again, until Akihito screams, “God, Ahh....saaahh..miih...yesssss.” With this Akihito pushes back and his cum splurts out over his stomach and the couch. He would have collapsed, if Asami´s strong grip haven´t hold him.

“So, you want my dick?” Asami whispers into Aki´s ear.

“Yes, bastard. I want you to bury yourself deep in me. Let me feel you...please...”

“Hmm...but you cum already, sweet kitten,” Asami teases.

“Yesss...b-but you ha-haven´t cum yet, and I want to feel your seed fill me up...please?”

“Just relax, my sweet little kitten,” and with this Asami pulls the plug carefully out of Akihito´s pucker. He bends down, to do, what he has promised some time ago. He lets his tongue swirl around the muscles, then pushing in, licking his inside walls. Akihito´s body and hole twitching, but Asami hold him in place with his strong arm, wrapped around his hip. Akihito´s breath fastens.  
“Ooooh, this feels soooo good. Mooooreee,” pushing back against Asami´s mouth, wanting to get his tongue, as deep, as he can.  
“A-aaah-saaa-mmmiiii, pleeeaaase, fuck me, I want to feel your prick in me, deeeeeep...damned, don´t let me beg so often.” Asami chuckles and the vibrations goes straight into Aki´s ass. “Enough, Asami, what do you want to hear?”  
Asami withdraw his tongue and settles his member at the sweet pucker in front of him. He slicks it with some lube, making obscene noises and Akihito can´t resist and pushes back, wanting to feel his partner.  
Asami bends down and whispers into Akihito´s ear, “are you ready for me? Are you ready to get filled up by my dick?”

“Oh, yesss, yesss, for ages..Asami...let me feel you.” And with a growl Akihito adds “and don´t you dare to be gentle! Fuck me...hard...deep...you know, what I need....bastard.” And Asami runs home, ruthless, to the hilt. He stills, to let Akihito get used to his girth, but the wildcat has none of this. He wants to have him, deep inside his body. So he pushes back and Asami fucks him hard. Both of them are lost in lust and emotions. Asami grips Akihito´s hair, dominating him by pushing the boy down at the same time, he´s lifting his ass high up. Akihito desperately tries to hold Asami´s pace. Oh God, this feels SO good, both their bodies are so compatible.  
Akihito drowns in pleasure and before realizing it, “Asami, God...I want so much more..strangle me!” he demands.

Asami stills and at once Akihito mewls. “Hey, why do you stop? C´mon, it was just so good.”

“Akihito,” Asami´s voice growling deep. He drags Akihito up against his chest, one hand lightly covering the boy´s throat. “Do you really want, what you´ve just asked for? Because, if that´s, what you wish, it´s my pleasure to follow your request.” Asami growls the words into Aki´s ear, his teeth nibbling at the shell.

“Wha---what? What have I asked for?” Akihito is still panting.

“You asked me to strangle you,” and with every word his grip tightens at the boy´s throat. He pulls his throbbing dick nearly out and pushes forward, full force, grip more tightening. Akihito would have fallen onto the couch, as his muscles turn into a puddling mess, if it wasn´t for the firm grip of Asami´s arm, holding him.  
“I take this as a YES.” With this, Asami begins to fuck the tight, twitching hole, sucking at his member, with tantalizing slow moves. “Is this, what you want, my cute Akihito? Is this, what my wildcat is longing for? You´re such a naughty boy, aren´t you?. Oh, I will fuck you slowly into oblivion and when you cum, you won´t be able to scream, or to moan...or just to breathe. No, my boy, you will feel my hand at your throat, you will feel how my grip tightens more and more until your seed is spilling out of your cock. And maybe then I will release you...but maybe I won´t and you will fall unconscious, still being fucked by me.”

Asami´s voice is hoarse and Akihito can hear the thrill in it, just as he feels his own rising with every word which is spoken so hot into his ear. Akihito arches his back forward and leans his head back, at this strong chest. His eyes searching for the now amber ones, blown with lust, of his mate. And soon, as he finds them, his lips only form the words “yes...please”. And with this he let´s go of any control, closing his eyes, only trusting Asami to take care of him.

Asami baths in this feeling, the trust his kitten shows him, right now. He´s riding on his own high, searching for any sign of pain, or uneasiness in the beloved features, but there is none. He´s never seen his boy this relaxed, and oh, he wants to see _THIS_ definite more often.  
_'Can it really be? Is he finally accepting what he is? What he really wants? What I can give him?'_  
Asami loosens the grip a little, so Akihito can breathe, not easy, but neither to hard.

“Asami...this is...fuck...don´t stop...don´t ever stop.” He opens his eyes and sees Asami´s burning with desire, but there´s something else, hidden in the back. One of his hands grabs Asami´s wrist, pushing at it. “More,” he moans.  
“As you wish”, and his hand tightens again, his thrusts getting harder, faster. And now Akihito know´s what it is, hidden in these wonderful glowing eyes. _'Can it be? Does he really loves me?'_ With his other hand he reaches up to Asami´s face, gently stroking his cheek, his thumb gliding over these sinful lips. Asami opens his mouth a little and lets his tongue play a little with the thumb, his teeth lightly biting. The gentle touches in total contrast to the hard grip at his throat, send him nearer to the point of release, and for once he´s trying to hold back. He doesn´t want to cum yet. He wants to let this feeling go on for eternity.

Asami senses, what his wildcat is up to, but not this time. With this whole 'strangle-me-because-I-trust-you'-thing he´s too close himself. So he halfcloses his eyes, his hand now so tight, that he´s sure there will be marks in the next days. He sees Akihito nearly crosses his eyes and a growl “CUM!”, leaves his chest.

Akihito trying harder not to cum, as he feels his throat being pressed with more force. But as Asami´s deep voice only commands with one simple word, he can´t resist any longer. He opens his mouth for screaming Asami's name, for breath, but nothing happens. The grip won´t loosen, Akihito´s body spasms. His muscles clench hard on Asami´s dick and with a final thrust, Asami comes, too. The whole time both have locked their eyes and were watching each other at their climax. Seeing more in their eyes than ever before. Asami lets go of Aki´s throat so the boy can take a few deep breathes. They hold their position a long time, dwelling in the feelings they shared a few seconds ago. After some time, Akihito turns to face Asami, his arms thrown around the strong neck, he kisses the strong cheekbones, his nose, his front and finally he nibbles at the lips and he is welcomed in this hot cavern. For once Akihito gives the paste, he let his tongue swirl around, getting more and more demanding until they´re engaged in one hot, wet kiss. Licking and biting at each others tongue or lips. As they part, panting for air, Akihito pulls the strong body of his mate with him back on the couch. Asami protests, but as Aki is drifting on to his side, he cuddles against him.

“This was quite a really nice surprise.” Asami muses after a while. “You´ve actually given me a hard time...literally.” He chuckles and Akihito begins to laugh.  
“Yeah, I´ve felt it, you know?” Then he looks at Asami “oh, and you were sweating.” He grins. “I bet five minutes more, and you have had snapped, before the time was up.”

Asami raises an eyebrow “Really? Do you think so, my cute kitten?”

Instead of an answer, Akihito just stands up, looking around for something. With a smirk on his lips, he bends down and holds the tail up to Asami, wriggling with his cute little ass in front of his nose.  
“So, then just let´s see.” And before he can add something, the plug is back in place.  
“Twenty minutes it is then.” With this, he grabs the remote and pushes play and somehow both have a little feeling of dejá-vu. Asami laughs, really laughs “you little minx, you.” Then he grabs his kitten and throws it one more time over his shoulder.

“What about this 20 minutes? And, you know, Asami, perhaps you should try something new, too.”

“Do you think so? Then what about this?” And with that he gives Aki´s back a little spank. He´s rewarded with a moan.  
“This wasn´t so new at all.”  
One eyebrow risen up, he lets Akihito drip to the bed.  
“That may be, but you like this, too, huh? Get up on all four on the bed, ass up, chest down and don´t move.”, he commands, and the surprise is on both sides, as Akihito follows this order without a word. To tell the truth, the goosebumps run down Akihito´s spine and he can feel his blood pulsing through his veins.  
Asami goes around the bed to push the small button, hidden in the board. Akihito follows the movements only with his eyes. He swallows as the door to the secret room opens. Asami doesn´t need long, until he´s back with a riding crop and a smile on his lips, no smirk, Aki realizes.  
_'What happened tonight? Was it really only me, who was all blocking every time? He´s suddenly so...so...caring?'_

Asami kisses the buttcheeks, gently stroking them, before 'smack' a blow hits this sweet cheeks. Akihito squeaks surprised, but doesn´t move.  
“Now, this really is something new. Do you want me to continue, my little naughty kitten, hmm?” Asami´s voice is pure sin and Akihito shivers, under his touch and the words.

“Yes, Asami, please,” he turns his head back and locks eyes, “show me.” he whispers.

“With pleasure.” Asami hums. “But to make sure...what do you like to have as safe-word?”

“Safe-word?” Aki looks at the older man.

“A safe-word is needed, when you don´t want to play any further. When you think, you can´t handle, what happens. Because a simple 'stop' isn´t enough, while playing, as you will say it more, than only one time.” Asami explains, smirking as he speaks the last words. “So, it should be something, you don´t forget, but strange enough to be used in a session, without the possibility to mix it up with the playing.”

“Ooh...oh.” Akihito bites his lower lip. “Then, what about 'forest fairy'?”

Asami rises an eyebrow. “Really?”, but gives in, as he sees Akihitos brows narrow. “This will be fine, sure, as it is really exotic.”

“So, shall we begin? You´ve been so naughty by challenge me back there, hmm? I think, I have to remind you, who´s in charge.” His voice is dark, full of promises, and all Akihito can think of is, _'hell, fuck...what am I doing here?'_  
But his mouth form other words. “Yes, yes, I-i think, I´m ready.”

“Akihito, you know the touch of the crop. But this time...you will relax...you will listen to what your body tells you. And then, you will drown in the pleasure of it´s bite. I promise you. And when your butt is glowing red and with heat, I will take you. So, scream for me, my sweet kitten. Give me some pretty tears of yours. And don´t you dare to hold back anything.” His eyes are saying, what he doesn´t want to speak out, he wants Akihito to read him 'trust me!'

Akihito begins to breath heavy, just only from the words, and his cock is already hard again, twitching with enthusiasm and leaking with pre-cum.  
He nods at Asami, rises his butt a little bit higher in the air and lets his head rest sideways on his hands.

And Asami rises his arm and lets the riding crop strike down on Aki´s ass. He first lets only “light” strikings hit, but after a few blows for warming up, Akihito moans and asks for more, with chanting “more, more, please...harder, Asami” and with his body, hips slowly swinging, his butt pushing against the blows, eager to feel more.

“Oh yes, such a filthy boy, can´t wait to be warmed up and just asking for more. Don´t worry, before I´m finished with you, you will beg me to stop, with tears in your eyes.”

“Asami,” panting, “forget it!” Aki threatens him with sparkling eyes.

Asami chuckles. “Don´t overdo it, there was a reason for giving you a safe-word. Even if I´m sure, you won´t need it...”

“Wh-why not?”

“Because I know you, I know your body language from the tip of your toes, up to the ends of your hair. But nevertheless...I accept the challenge.” Smack!

After only a few minutes Aki´s ass is glowing in a wonderful red. Asami bites down and soothes over with his tongue. “You´re such a wonderful creature, Akihito.” He tugs at the tail, and gets a surprised yelp.  
After this, he lets the crop with more power kiss the buttcheeks. Akihito mewls, as the pain stings through him. But he tries to relax and let go again and soon, the pain again changes to pleasure. _'I can´t believe, that this feels so damned good. I want more...God, Asami...make me cry...make me scream.'_ He looks back. His eyes are fixed on this sinful body, glistening with sweat, the movements as smooth as the ones of a big cat. He looks up to the face, sees the glowing eyes, burning with amber fire. A pure predator, playing with his prey. _'He´s like a black jaguar, proud, wild and untamed...and fuck...this is the way I want to have him. I was so stupid, to deny these feelings for such a long time...Í´m sure Asami knew it, since we first met...maybe second.'_

And with this thought it´s Akihito who snaps this time. “Asami, please...make me scream. I want all, you can give me...please.” Asami glares down at the boy, with a short nod and a smile on his face, he turns to get some other toys. Because this is the first time, Akihito plays with his whole being so open and really submissive, he doesn´t want to ruin this with to much playing with him. Therefore he only takes some leather-cuffs, a rope and the switch back with him. It´s bite is more intensive, than that of the rather harmless riding crop.

He gives Akihito a predatory smirk, as he enters the room, and then pats Aki´s butt softly with the switch, before he lets it smack on it. Not with as much force, as before, to let his kitten accommodate to the new pain.

“I must admit, I like my new dirty, playful kitten.” And smack, another blow, followed by much more. Quite fast red welts are building on smooth skin. Akihito´s body is shaking lightly, and Asami hears the small hiccups, coming out of his sweet mouth.  
“Already crying? What about your challenge earlier, hm?”

“As-sami...hurts.”

Asami bends down to him, straddling his bruised skin carefully. “I know, but I also know, you are strong. And if you really want to stop by now, you know what to do.” Asami´s voice is soothing and the little wildcat at once draws strength of it and the words being said.

“No, no, don´t stop...I,” Akihito takes a deep breath, “I want more,” he whispers.

“My Akihito,” and with this, he pulls the lithe body to him, to kiss and lick away his tears, ending with another breathtaking kiss. Akihito first clings on him, a little smile on his face, his hands then stride through black hair, then framing the crimelord´s face. “Asami,” he whispers, “I know, you can, but will you show me, who I really am? Do the things to me, you only do, when you punish me but you sure want to do for a long time now?”  
Asami´s pupils widen with desire, irises at once glowing in amber fire, a feral smirk appears on his lips and a growl escapes his throat. “My Akihito”, he repeats with a rough, growling voice. “I can, and I will, now, that you are finally ready to accept it all, my sweet submissive, masochistic, wonderful boy.” Dark promises, truths and desires swinging in these with a deep, seducing voice flustered words. Both let shivers run over Akihito´s spine and his breathing increases. His pupils are blown, too. His hazel eyes glow with the same desire and the knowing, what Asami can do to him. And oh, how he craves for this. Now, that he has admitted all the things, he normally fights, the thrill of it all holds him in his claws. He swallows, but he won´t turn back. He never will turn back of his decision.

“Show me your wrists, kitten.” Aki stretches them out and Asami puts the cuffs on them, fixing them with the rope to a hook at the ceiling, so that Akihito now kneels on the bed, his body stretched and disposed to a crimelord, who now is in his predator mode completely.

He grips Akihito´s hair and pulls back his head to lock their eyes. “Now then, shall we play, kitten?”

All his boy can answer is a soft, but strong “Yes.”

And so, Asami pats with the switch on Aki´s back, to show, where the next blows will hit the body. Oh and what fun it is, to see this lithe, but nevertheless strong body bloom under the lashes. To hear Akihito´s voice, moaning, crying in pain and lost in pleasure.

After about half an hour of more or less heavy playing, Akihito is a sobbing and pleading mess. He doesn´t know, what´s happening to him. Even if he is pleading to stop, at the same time he wants more, but it´s hurting so bad. Tears are running down his face, his nose is red and swollen. He howls because the pain is too strong.  
Asami watches his boy, knowing very well, that he´s on the way into subspace. His eyes roam over the small body. “Don´t think so much...just feel and let go, Akihito.” He whispers into his boy´s ear, before he smacks down the switch again.

Akihito tries to follow the pain, which is spreading to his groin. He bathes in the heat in his cheeks, his back and his legs and fuck, yes, this feels so good, so right. In fact it works so well, that his sweet little screams, music in Asami´s ears, again turn into moans. Another sweet song in Asami´s ears. And he know´s his boy is drifting. After a few more blows, he carefully takes his kitten in his arms, and whispers to him, “now, sweet boy, you´re ready to get fucked.” And he bites down at this delicate neck, then lets his tongue slide over some of the welts, others are kissed gently and at least he gets up again, to leave another bitemark on Aki´s neck. At the same time, Asami begins to play a little with the plug and pulls it out with a sudden move. He lines up his already hard dick and pushes into the warm and still with cum filled hole.

The whole time at Asami´s ministrations, Akihito is panting and mewling and crying. He´s not able to form a single word in his mind, let alone speak one. Everything coming out of his mouth is a chanting of Asami´s name. This lasts until Asami begins to fuck him, and he fucks him hard. Akihito lets out a scream, “God...Ah-sssaaam-miiih! I-i´m cumming...Goooood!”

“Yes, cum for me, you filthy little boy...chanting my name so sweet. Crying such a lot of tears for me, you naughty kitten.” Aki, not able to hold back, is cuming hard. Asami´s dirty talk taking him over the edge again. And as his boy cums, Asami has to fight to hold back from cuming himself. He pauses some seconds to come down, breathing hard. But then he moves again, with hard, incredible fast strokes, hitting Akithito´s sweet spot everytime, and the boy is already hard once more.

“Fuck, Asami...more, please, moremoremore,” chanting another song of wanting. And he gets more. Ramming his cock to the hilt into the small body.  
“As you wish.” Asami grips Akihito´s hair and turns his head, so he can kiss him. It´s a feral kiss, full of lust and dominance.  
If it wasn´t for the rope, Akihito would be a sobbing mess on the sheets, not able, to move any more. Asami now is playing with his nipples, alternating twitching them. The other hand gripping the kittens waist. Asami feels his climax risen, so he grips Akihito´s cock, which is leaking precum. He smears it all over and begins to jack him off.

“Oh...f-fuck...Asami...”

“My little masochist, will you cum for me again? Will you splutter your cum for me? Over my hand, so you can lick it up later? Suck on my fingers, to lick them clean?”

“God...Ryuichi!” and Akihito cums. The muscles of his pucker squeezing Asami´s prick. But this isn´t what sends him over the edge together with his boy. No, it´s the name, his boy is screaming...HIS name. Asami´s eyes fly wide open. An unknown heat rushes through his chest and he feels like drowning in it. And he´s cuming so hard, he knows, this never happened before. “Akihito,” he growls the boys name, as his seed fills the tight passage and the guts of his, HIS Akihito.

He cuddles his boy in his arms, holding him tight. Both are panting hard and Asami lays his kin on the young man´s shoulder. Akihito leans his head against him.

“Would you say it again?” Asami asks with a soft voice.

“Hm? What do you mean?”

Asami sighs. “No, it´s ok, when you don´t remember.”

“What shall I remember,” and after a small pause, “Ryuichi?” His voice now a little amused.

“You little minx. If you want to get cocky now...than I should tell you, that you will hang here for the rest of the night, watching me sleep in these nice, fluffy sheets.” But even, if his voice is challenging, the amusement in it can´t be failed to hear.

“Oh sensei, please, no...you can´t be so cruel?” and he looks at him with puppy eyes.

Asami chuckles. “Hmm, tomorrow you´re in for another lesson, I think. You seem fit enough. And now, you should hold your tongue, if you want to be able to walk, after the session.” he adds with a smirk.

“I think, I got the point.” Akihito grins. “So...please free me?”

“Now...let me think.”

Akihito rolls his eyes, but he has a big grin on his face.

"First you will do, what I promised you to let you do." Asami holds up his hand to Akihito´s mouth. The boy at once starts to lick at the fingers, sucking them into his mouth. Moaning softly the whole time. Asami´s watching fascinated, well knowing, that Akihito wouldn´t have done this before...not without making a rant. After his boy is finished, Asami stands up and opens the cuffs, rubbing the wrists a little. Then he carefully lifts Akihito up and goes to the bathroom. He lets him down in the tub and follows behind, after turning on the water. “Let me know, if it´s to hot for you.”

“Mhmm”, and Akihito leans back against Asami´s chest. He´s flinching a little, but then his body relaxes. “Asami?” No reaction and Akihito frowns. “As...Ryuichi?”

“Yes, kitten?”

“This was...awesome...and...I´m sorry. I´m sorry, that I was so stubborn the whole time.”

“Shhh, don´t be. You´ve made a big step today and you should be proud of it, not sorry about the past. I knew, one day you would be able to admit your desires and so yourself. You are a very stubborn person, yes, but you are also a very strong one, Akihito.”

“Thank you.”

Asami kisses his hair, then he pushes Aki a little bit forward, to clean him with a soft sponge. The boy hisses a little, but soon, his backside is clean and he turns around. Both lock eyes and smile at each other. “Bastard”, Akihito mutters. “Brat”, Asami answers. The smiles grow wider. They finish to clean each other and go back to the bedroom, where Asami changes the sheets and asks Akihito to lay down on his stomach. As the boy finally lays on the bed, Asami puts a little ointment on some of the worse welts. He smiles down and spins the body around.  
“So you don´t want to get rid of your ears? He teases.

“Huh? No! Sure I want to keep my ears.”

“Ok, it was only a question. Oh, and by the way. I just remembered something.” Asami smirks “Have you taken even one look in your own room, as you have searched for your sweets?”

“ASAMI...you bastard. Just lay down, I want to cuddle.”

“Sure, my kitten”, and with this he lays down and begins to play with the cat-ears, still attached to Akihito´s hair. Akihito now remembers, that he has not taken them off. He decides for now, that he´s not going to explode, but to make sure, his wish is being fulfilled and so he snuggles close onto his crimelord, listening to his heartbeat. Asami still playing with the ears, but soon ruffles the boy´s hair gently. He knows Akihito is asleep, as his breathing gets deeper and more even.  
Asami is listening to the warm feeling, still lingering in his chest. He closes his eyes. _'Can it be true? Am I really fallen for this boy?_ ' He knows, he is. But he can´t admit it to him.  
“I love you, Akihito” he whispers with a warm voice.

“I know...I´ve seen it today, you don´t need to say it, Ryu.” Akihito snuggles closer and Asami holds him as tight as possible, making sure not to take away the boy´s breath.  
“My Akihito.” And with a smile on his lips, he drifts into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe there are same simularities to other stories/chapters that have been published the last days. But I promise, this story was already written so far and just needed a little more betaing (does this word even exists?).

**Author's Note:**

> I hope, you enjoyed this little story.


End file.
